Thomas Waite
My 4th Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Thomas Waite born about 1797 in Baulking, Berkshire to labourer [[William Waite|'William Waite']] and [[Hannah Heath|'Hannah Heath']]. 23 March 1829 - Thomas was baptised in Wanborough, Wiltshire, aged 29. 30 March 1829 - Thomas married [[Hannah Turner|'Hannah Turner']] in Wroughton, Wiltshire. 7 March 1830 - His son, William Waite, was baptised in St. Andrew, Wanborough. 20 November 1831 - His daughter, Ann Wayte, was baptised in St. Andrew, Wanborough. 19 January 1834 - His son, Charles Wayte, was baptised in St. Andrew, Wanborough. 13 March 1836 - His daughter, [[Mary Waite|'Mary Waite']] (my 3rd great grandmother), was baptised in St. Andrew, Wanborough. 14 October 1838 - His son, Joseph Wayte, was baptised in St. Andrew, Wanborough. 1841 - His son, John Waite, was born in Wanborough. He lived in Mill Lane, Wanborough in 1841. Aged 40, Ag Lab, born in county. Living with him: Johanna Waite aged 30, born in county, William Waite aged 11, born in county, Ann Waite aged 9, born in county, Charles Waite aged 7, born in county, Mary Waite aged 5, born in county, Joseph Waite aged 3, born in county, and John Waite aged 1 month, born in county. 7 June 1843 - His son, Joseph, was buried aged 5 in St Andrew, Wanborough. 1844 - His daughter, Sarah Whait, was born in Wanborough. 1848 - His daughter, Elizabeth Wait, was born in Wanborough. 30 March 1851 - He lived in Marsh, Wanborough. Aged 50, Ag Lab, of Baukin, Berks. Living with him: wife Joannah Wait aged 42, of Liddiard Tregoze, son Charles Wait aged 17, unmarried Ag Lab, of Wanborough, daughter Sarah Wait aged 6, Scholar, of Wanborough, son John Wait aged 10, Scholar, of Wanborough, daughter Elizabeth Wait aged 3, of Wanborough, and lodger Thomas Turner aged 19, unmarried Ag Lab, of Liddiard Tregoze. 15 February 1857 - His grandson, William Joseph Waite (son of Mary Waite), was born in Wanborough. 3 April 1860 - His grandaughter, [[Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite|'Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite']] (daughter of Mary Waite), was born in Wanborough. 20 October 1860 - His son, John Waite, married Caroline Gingell in Wanborough. Last quarter of 1860 - His son, Charles, married Matilda Creen in Highworth District. 7 April 1861 - He lived in Marsh, Wanborough. Aged 63, Ag Lab, of Wanborough. Living with him: wife Anna Waite aged 53, Ag Lab, of Lyddiard, daughter Elizabeth Waite aged 13, Ag Lab, of Wanborough, grandson Joseph Waite aged 4, Scholar, of Wanborough, and granddaughter Anne M Waite aged 1, of Wanborough. 17 October 1861 - His granddaughter, Eliza Waite (daughter of Charles), was born in Wanborough. 29 August 1863 - His son, Charles, died aged 29 in Rhydgworn (Rhyd Y Gwern), Newport, Wales. 1869 - His granddaughter, Kate Louisa Waite (daughter of Elizabeth Waite), was born in Wanborough. 2 April 1871 - He lived in Undertown, Wanborough. Aged 75, Farm Laborer, of Wanborough. Living with him: wife Hannah Waite aged 62, Laborer Wife, of Fine Liddiard, grandson William J Waite aged 14, Laborer, of Wanborough, granddaughter Annie M Waite aged 11, Scholar, of Wanborough, grandson Charles Waite aged 2, of Wanborough, and granddaughter Kate L Waite aged 1, of Wanborough. 1872 - His daughter, Elizabeth Waite, married John Tucker in Highworth District. 19 October 1873 - His grandson, William John Tucker (son of Elizabeth Waite), was born in Wanborough. 31 July 1877 - His granddaughter, Florence Ellen Tucker (daughter of Elizabeth Waite), was born in Wanborough. 3 April 1881 - He lived in Berrycroft Row, Wanborough. Aged 84, Ag Lab, of Wanborough. Living with him: wife Hannah Waite aged 74, Ag Lab Wife, of Wanborough. 16 April 1886 - His granddaughter, Annie Maria Tucker (daughter of Elizabeth Waite), was born in Wanborough. 9 June 1886 - His wife died. 7 January 1888 - His grandaughter, [[Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite|'Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite']] (daughter of Mary Waite), married [[Thomas Benjamin White|'Thomas Benjamin White']] in Wimbledon, St Mary, Surrey. 23 February 1888 - From the Devizes and Wiltshire Gazette - OLD THOMAS WAITE, THE WANBOROUGH NONAGENARIAN Thomas' home at Berrycroft Row was described as '...not many yards from the main road which runs from Stratton to Wanborough, at the cross roads which run, that on the left to Horpit, Earl’s Court, and Bourton, and on the right in the direction of Swindon, Berrycroft Row, where Waite’s cottage stands, being situate on this latter road, within a few yards of a public-house, known as “The Cross Keys”' 18 August 1888 - Swindon Advertiser and North Wilts Chronicle "...Old Thomas Waite and others tell me they knew the old weaver well, and that his name was Reeves, and that a grandson, who is a gardener, is now living at Shrivenham..."But, bless 'e! he used to do a lot o' weaving, Weaver Prince did; he and his man; and many's and many's the time I hae seed their cloth hung out on posts and rails, and on the grass behind their house to bleach," old Thomas Waite tells you when he talks with you about the times when he was a boy and man, and hadn't got the rumatiz to prevent his getting about and seeing things as he has now. 21 October 1888 - His great-grandson, Thomas Harold White (son of Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite), was born in Bickley, Kent. 13 April 1890 - His great-grandson, Arthur Levi White (son of Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite), was born in Bickley, Kent. 5 April 1891 - He lived in Berrycroft Row, Wanborough. Aged 95, widowed Agricultural Laborer, of Baulking, Berks. Living with him: Nurse Mary Ann Nash aged 69, single Agricultural Laborer, of Wanborough. 27 July 1892 - Thomas died aged 95 in Coate, Chiseldon. Swindon Advertiser and North Wilts Chronicle reported Thomas' death on 30 July 1892.